The embodiments herein relate generally to an umbrella mount system.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no theory for an umbrella mount system adhering to a flat smooth surface while providing a 220 degree pivot for the umbrella. Additionally, there was no system with an extension member or a para cord tie down. There was no other unit that can be moved without tightening or loosening. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.